It is known in the art to prepare various curable compositions containing a combination of a divinylarene dioxide, particularly divinylbenzene dioxide (DVBDO), and other compounds that mix with the divinylarene dioxide such as a polyol compound to form a curable composition. Various curing catalysts are also known to be added to the curable compositions containing a divinylarene dioxide and a curing agent to promote the reaction between the divinylarene dioxide and curing agent in forming a cured composition.
Curable compositions comprising divinylarene dioxides and polyols are described in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/556,979 and references cited therein, incorporated herein by reference. However, the known catalysts for curing these divinylarene dioxide-polyol reaction mixtures react at relatively low temperatures to cause higher viscosity and/or premature gelling during cure. Some of the known cure catalyst disclosed in the prior art include for example, Bronsted acids and Lewis acids.